treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crimson Guild
The Crimson Guild was a group of rogues who hated the Clans and attempted to destroy them. Overview The Crimson Guild was a group of rogues, brought together by Grave, that were bound by one common idea: the destruction of the Clans. Most, if not all, Guild cats had some grudge against TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, or CaveClan that they wanted to settle with blood. They were willing to commit atrocities, such as the raid and massacre against TreeClan, to achieve their "justice". They felt that any action they took was justified because of this, and any action by the Clans against them went farther to prove their point. They weren't evil among themselves. They were like any other cats besides their intense hatred for the Clans. They had many queens, kits, and apprentices. All were raised with the grudges their parents had. Territory The Crimson Guild's hunting grounds were located southeast, near TreeClan's territory. Because of this, it was a forest similar to that of TreeClan's. Camp The Guild's camp was laid out like an ordinary Clan camp, with dens for the leader, soldiers, apprentices, queens and kits, and elders. It was a clearing surrounded by thorn bushes. Hierarchy Ironically, the Crimson Guild was set up similarly to the Clans they despised. They had a leader, Grave, and a deputy. The position of deputy was never filled before the Guild's destruction. Instead of warriors, the Guild had Soldiers who fought, hunted, and trained apprentices. Apprentices were young cats who trained to become soldiers. Mothers were queens bearing or raising kits. There were no elders in the Guild at the time of it's destruction. History Founding The Crimson Guild was created by Grave to destroy the Clans. Atrocities Many cats joined the Guild, and late in the life of the group they attacked three Clans three times, resulting in major battles and rising tensions. Massacre of TreeClan Under the cover of night and storm, the Guild launched a major battle against TreeClan. They sneaked into camp while cats were trapped in their dens and began a murderous battle, killing many. A lightning-induced fire drove the Clan cats out and into a makeshift camp. Only one Guild cat was killed: Slug. Battle against LakeClan After driving TreeClan from their hunting grounds they moved on to LakeClan. The storm had flooded the many rivers and streams that cut through LakeClan territory, forcing them to move to higher ground. The Guild attacked when LakeClan was weak. The flood and the battle killed many Lakeclanners, including Smokestar, Skywatcher and Bloodfoot, the leader medicine cat and deputy respectively. After the battle a new leader was chosen by Riverstone: Sapstar. The Siege of FieldClan The last major atrocity of the Guild was against FieldClan. They swept over the moor and surrounded FieldClan camp, forcing them to survive two days after the initial assault. Several cats were captured, forced to dig their own graves, then killed. A blizzard drove the Guild away after two sunrises, leaving FieldClan badly shaken. Destruction Several moons after the Siege of FieldClan, Wolfstar, Leopardstar, Sapstar, and Fallenstar agreed to unite the Clans against the Guild and annihilate them once and for all. They prepared a battle plan: a siege. They launched their attack soon after. Most cats, Grave included, were killed in the opening battle, although some escaped. The rest were killed in a second strike that overwhelmed the Crimson Guild and ended their menace. Legacy Several soldiers, kits, and queens escaped the ruinous battle with the Clans and vanished into off-territory. These cats were Sylvester, Soul (and her kits), Phantom, Hazel (and her kits), Rune, Blade, and Terror. These seven and their kits established their own territory and vowed revenge, once and for all. These cats became the Dark Realm. Allegiances Leader Grave- white tom with gray patches. Dark blue eyes, with many scars and half a tail. Absent Deputy Healer Circe- pale tan she-cat with narrow amber eyes. Absent Soldiers Rune- black tom a dark blue-gray stripe down his back. Is blind. Silver Blaze- black she-cat with a golden stripe along her spine and yellow eyes. Luna Damion- light gray tom with pointed ears and dark yellow eyes. He has many scars and a usually furrowed brow. Quill Red- dark red she-cat with enchanting sky blue eyes. She has white paws. She has a small frame, and a slender shape. Infinity Gifre- large, muscular and tall orange tom. He has large paws and a define face with a square jaw, and sharp blue eyes. Quill Dulce- black, short female with green eyes. She is thick-furred with a round face. (Apprentice, Maple) Infinity Kyx- Black and light gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes. Infinity Kato- red tom with white neck and light green eyes. Torn ears. Absent Emerald- brown tabby she-cat, green eyes. (Apprentice, Derek) Flame Jade- brown tabby with a cream chest and green eyes. Broad shoulders, short legs. (Apprentice, Stream) Absent Phantom- black tom with white chest, paws, tail tip and ears. Amber eyes. Blue Wiz- white she-cat with pale amber eyes and a very long tail Quill Midnight- Light blue tom with amber eyes Mosper Sylvester- dark brown mackerel tabby Shadow Lily- Grey tabby she-cat Millie Prynhawn- Yellow tom with amber eyes Millie Ant- Sleek brown and white she cat. Millie Hazel- Dark brown she-cat, with long tail, and white belly fur, socks, and ears. The colors around her eyes is black specks and white. Blue Mist- gray she-cat with black stripes, and a black half of tail. Amber eyes. Mosper Zero- Black she-cat with white eye rings. Broken Violet- light gray she-cat with tabby stripes. Violet eyes. Absent Coriander- small long-furred black she-cat with round amber eyes. Infinity Cyrus- large ginger tabby tom with large paws and blue eyes Broken Dragon- brown tom with orange and cream patches, green eyes Silver Puppet- White she-cat with dark gray shades on legs, face and tail, with violet colored eyes. Infinity Wolf- dark gray tom with a black stripe down the spine. Green eyes. Wolf Timber- brown and white tom with brown eyes. Missing left ear, torn right ear. Tail stub. Absent Pearl- Small, pearly white she-cat with russet paws and tip of tail, blue eyes. Infinity Apprentices Derek- brown tom with yellow eyes Wolf Orchard- gray tabby she-cat with yellow green eyes and a cream chest Absent Stream- cream she-cat with brown stripes, ears, tail tip and green eyes. Gray Maple- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Luna Mothers/Kittens Meg- Pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws. Mother of Spike (Dark grey tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes Millie), Raven (black she-cat with amber eyes Broken), and Owl (Silver-grey tabby tom with sea-green eyes Blue) Millie Soul- black she-cat with silver paws. Gray eye and amber eye. Mother of Larka (White shecat with blue eyes Shadow), Serpent (Grey tom with black speckles and grey eyes Blue), Scarlet (Black she-cat with red-russet paws and amber eyes Broken) Broken Rose- Grey-and-white she-kit Millie Katja- golden tabby she-kit with sea green eyes and white paws Millie Rules # Always listen to the leader, or the deputy. They knows best, he/she knows what to do. # No kitten of the Guild shall be harmed. Our kittens are our livelihood, our future. A single strand of their fur will not be touched in a malicious way. # We will stay loyal to the Guild and to each other. We cannot trust one another if we cannot be loyal. # The Clan cats have injured us, have killed our family and rejected us. None of them will be trusted, none of them will be spared. # Never leave a cat behind. We are all bound together, and rely on each other. If that is broken, then we stand for nothing. # You must work for the Guild and do your part. Contribute to us and we will back to you. Trivia * They, ironically, did the exact same things they accused the Clans of doing. Category:Places Category:Warrior Cats Category:Rogue Groups